Add Me List (Clan)
This is a seperate Add Me List, and is made specifically for clans. Post your clan name here underneath each heading, and put in bullet form underneath your clan name your rank, skill, and most of all your gamername. Those wishing to Join clans put your signature after a bullet underneath the clan name chosen. For the regular add me list, click here: Add Me List. A B Bl1zz4rmor - Sniper/Infiltrator Diamond Polish only *rivengle, rank: 25-30 skill: 2500-2800 C Chaos Mercenaries - no requirements, but testing may be needed and will be arranged accordingly. Our two leaders are: *HaruhiSuzumiya/Zero (co-leader), rank ~65, skill ~7500 *AlcoholicSemen/PHear (co-leader), rank: ~70 skill ~7500 Register and post on our forums (click). Alternatively, you can access that forum by going to Home (at the top) > General and Recruitment > Eliminate Pro (iPhone/iTouch). D E Elite clan-requiremnts must be lvl 60 and up. Must have a skill of 6000 and up. co leaders edgz level 70-90 skill 8000-9000 dabah2040 level 70-80 skill 7000-8000 will help each other get credits F G H I J K L M Midnight Clan * The Morge leader: Mychemro( armor: Albatross,weopen: mag-rail pro, rank: 77, skill: currently 8550) reqierments: must be at least rank 45 and have a skill of 5000( if you have lower than 5000 skill but can get at least 2 kills on me your in) you must be able to score 2 kills on me to be accepted all armors and weopens are accepted in the clan if you would like to become a member add me and tell me if you would like to join and I'll test you N O P Q R S Shadow Mercenaries: No Requirements Except You must be tested Rank 20+ No glitching or hacking during test For further information go to shadowmercenaries.tk tagiolm rank-61-skill 6128 testing is important must be online ALOT must be rank 40 and above sen U USA ASSASIN CLAN JOIN TODAY, WIN TOMORROW. No requirements for this clan other than being at least rank 20, and having a skill of 3000 or above. Add your name below the request to join line and I will put your name under the members category. You will start out as a jr, but after 15 matches you will be a Sr., then after 50 an advanced member of the clan. (Adv.) Leader is Deadly453: Rank 46, Skill 6502. I typically like to play with the mag rail, but even if I dont have it equiped I can still play with the rest of the clan. I just won't be as good. XD Once there are a few other members in the clan we can also have group farming sessions. If you need some credits, just say the word. (usually with this kind of thing each player gets about 140 credits. Trust me, it works) Here are the lines. Adv members. (THE ASSASINS) ---- Sr. Members Jr. Members Request to join ---- "The best players are always ASSASINS" V The Vipers Created by ZarthG Absolutly no requirements for Clan Following Players are ranked according to Prestige in Clan *''ZarthG ''-Rank 23 Skill 2000-''' *'AdmiralDonut -Rank 7 Skill 500-' *'''INSERT NAME HERE '''-Once I add you, ZarthG will post your rank&skill-''' Dllasz0 lvl 24, skill about 2000. sold gun and had to upgrade it. X Y Z Other (#) Category:General Category:Community Category:General Category:Community Category:Article stubs